I Really Miss You
by Takenouchi Sora
Summary: My first songfic! It's very romantic and it's a Sorato. The song is 'I Really Miss You' by S Club 7. Why did Matt and Sora brake up? Are they going to get back together? If you know the fics I write, then you know the answer. Anyway, please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or S Club 7, so do NOT sue **__**

I REALLY MISS YOU

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or S Club 7, so do NOT sue!

Sora and Matt had been dating for a month, yet Sora was not happy with the relationship. "Matt, I wanna go somewhere. Since I became your girlfriend, we never go anywhere anymore." Sora told the blond rock-star. Matt was looking out the window. 'This is going to be hard to explain to her.' He thought as he looked at the street. It was sunny out, a perfect day for a picnic. "Sora, I don't know how to say this but," he started, "we can't be seen together in public because…" Sora did not let him finish. "Because I'm not good enough for you, is that it?" She said angrily. "No, it's just that…" Matt replied. "That I'm not pretty enough? That I'm not popular enough? What? What? Tell me! Is Mr. Rock-Star to good for me?" Sora asked. "No! Sora I love you." Matt said trying to tell her that it wasn't the real reason. "You know what, never mind! I'm leaving for New York to-morrow. I did not want to leave until just now! Goodbye!" Sora said as she grabbed her coat and stormed out the door. Matt tried to run after her but she had already gotten on her motorcycle and driven away. 

The Next Day at the Airport…

Sora was saying goodbye to all her friends as she had got ready to board her plane. "Bye Tai, we'll see each other in two years when I come back to attend Tokyo University. That is, if I get in." Sora said to her best friend. "Don't say that Sora. Of course you'll get in!" Izzy told her. "Thanks, and I'll tell Mimi 'hi' for you." Sora said. Izzy blushed. "Bye everyone!" She told her long-time friends. Sora saw her mother and father signal her to board the plane. (A/N: No offense, but who said that Sora's parents were divorced or that her dad died? Her dad is not a bad man; he just works far from Tokyo. My dad isn't always home. He's in France a lot for business, and so is my mom sometimes. I even have proof that Mr.Takenouchi doesn't die and is not divorced. Sorry, it just makes me mad) Sora sighed as she picked up her bag and headed towards the gate. As Sora walk onto the plane, Matt came running after her. "SORA! WAIT! DON'T GO!" Matt called after her, but it was too late. Matt broke down on his knees, his eyes full of tears. Suddenly, the press found out that it was the all-famous Matt Ishida and came over to ask him a bunch of questions. He did not care; the love of his life had just left him. 

Two Years Later (2006)…

Matt was walking on the campus of Tokyo University. As usual, there was a bunch of girls around him, demanding autographs. Suddenly, a redhead caught his eye. Her hair was a little past her shoulders, and she was walking with a blond. 'Oh my God! Is that Sora?' He thought to himself. "Sora! Sora!" He called out to her. The two girls turned around. "Sora! Hey." Matt said, out of breath. "Hi." She said coldly. "Sora, there's something important that I need to tell you." Matt told her. "I don't think I can. I'm not with the 'in-crowd.'" Sora replied even colder. "Please, just walk with me." Matt asked her. "I don't want to be the source of your humiliation." She said, walking away. "SORA! DON'T! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He yelled after. She just ignored him. When they reached their dorm, the blond girl finally spoke. "_Sora, pourquoi as-tu ignorer le mec le plus connu de Tokyo?_" Catherine asked. (* Sora, why did you ignore the most popular guy in Tokyo? *) In the dorm, the two girls sat down on the living room couch. "_On sortait, puis il m'as dit que l'on pouvais pas sortir en public. Il pensait qu'il etait trop bon pour moi!_" (* We went out, then he told me that we could not go out in public. He thought that he was too good for me! *) Sora told her. "_LE CON!_" (* THE BASTARD! *) Catherine replied. The next day, Sora received a bouquet of flowers. There were about a dozen roses. Sora loved flowers; she worked in her mom's flower shop when she lived in Odaiba. She picked them up and went to her room. There was a note attached:

Sora, 

I'm sorry if I hurt you. Please find it in your heart to forgive me.

Love always,

Matt

Sora read the note and threw the roses into the garbage bin. 'How dare he!' She thought, 'Does he think that he can buy my love? Catherine was right, he is a bastard. A cheap, ugly bastard.' For two weeks, Sora received flowers, card, poems, and chocolates. She put all of them in the trash, were they 'belonged.' As much as Sora loved chocolate, she threw them all away. One night, she was studying, when she heard that Matt had a concert. She did not want to go, but still listened to it over the radio. She did it for Catherine, who loved the Teenage Wolves, and who had had a chance to go to the concert with Tai. Instead, Catherine stayed with her friend. Sora was very grateful to have a friend like Catherine. "I would like to dedicate this song to a very special girl. Sora, you know I love you, and I'm sorry." Matt's voice came out of the radio. "This song is called 'I Really Miss You.' 

**__**

I called you today just to hear you say you were not around

When the message was through, though I wanted to

I couldn't make a sound

I wanna tell you the things I've seen

I wanna take you to were I've been

And I wish you were here with me

Chorus:

I really miss you Yes I do- yeah

I really miss you

Ohhhh yeah I do

I'm writing to say- I had a wonderful day

Hangin' with my friends

But the memory dies as sun reach the skies- I'm alone again

I wanna tell you the weather is fine

When the night comes around you were on my mind

And I wish you were here with me

Don't you know

Chorus x2

I wanna tell you the things I've seen

I wanna take you to where I've been

And I wish you were here with me

Oh don't you know

Chorus

I called you today just to hear you say you were not around

When the message was through, though I wanted to 

I couldn't make a sound

I'm writing to say I had a wonderful day

Hangin' with my friends

But the memory dies as the sun hits the sky-I'm alone again

Sora I hoped you got a chance to hear this." He said. Sora was crying. She still loved him, but she couldn't bear the thought of not being with him. "_Sora, qu'y a t-il? Tu pleures?_" (* Sora, what's the matter? Are you crying? *) Asked Catherine, concerned. "_Je le deteste! Pourquoi doit-il me fair souffrir?_" Sora told her friend. (* I hate him! Why does he have to make me suffer? *) "_Oh Sora! Shh, calmes-toi, tout va bien._" (* Oh Sora! Shh, calm down, everything is all right. *) Catherine said, trying to console her heart broken friend. 

The next day, Matt walked through the halls of Tokyo University, anger in his heart. He stormed into a nearby classroom. Sora was sitting at her desk, taking a test. It was not difficult. Her pencil slid against the test paper. Matt entered the room and grabbed Sora's wrist. The professor said nothing. She was a big fan of the Teenage Wolves. Matt dragged Sora out of the room. He pushed her against the wall. "TELL ME YOU DON'T LOVE ME, SORA! If you do, I will walk out of your life forever. LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" He yelled at her. Sora turned her head to the right to hide her tears. "You do love me. Why Sora? Why did you make the past two years a living hell for me? Why Sora?" Matt asked her. "Of course I love you. I always have and I always will. But if loving you means not being with you, then things are just fine the way they are now." Sora replied. He was looking strait at her. She was lost in his deep blue eyes. "Sora, we could not be in public together because of my fans. They would torture you into braking up with me. They would start rumors. Some may even try to…" He looked away, that thought was much too painful. "…kill you. I love you too much. I did this for your protection. Sora Takenouchi, I love you more than anything else in this world." Sora was so happy that she was crying. "I love you Matt Ishida." Sora told him as they leaned in for a kiss. It was heavenly. 

"It's a beautiful day." She said finally, as they broke the kiss. "Not as beautiful as you." Matt replied. Sora blushed. "Do you want to go for a walk? Just you and me." He asked. Then they walked on the campus grounds together. 

*~* THE END *~*

So, what did you think? A little too romantic? If you like Sorato, read my other fics, they all contain Sorato. Well, almost all of them. Sorry for adding all the French. I am French and it made the fic more realistic. Wonder why I keep on adding Catherine? Truth is, I felt sorry for Tai, when he found out that his two best friends liked each other. Please R&R!

Black Beauty


End file.
